BBA High
by KawaiiPurpleBurple
Summary: Dante River is about to start BBA High. He's socially awkward which makes it hard for him to make friends. What will happen when he meets Tyson and his friends. How will Dante deal with the pressures of high school? I'm not good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_**I made up a few of the characters, so I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**I do not own Beyblade.**_

"Do I really have to go?" Dante moaned.

"Yes, homeschooling isn't doing any good for you. You need to interact with kids your own age." His mother replied. Dante has been homeschooled since after preschool. He found it hard to make friends and interact with the children.

"But..."

"No ifs, buts or maybes, your going to school and thats that. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late." With that his mother left the kitchen.

To say Dante was nervous was an understatement. He was about to start BBA High where all the top bladers attend. You don't have to be amazing and extremely skilled blader to go to this school, but you do have to have an intertest in blading and own a Beyblade. Dante had been blading ever since he could remember. He wasn't the greatest blader of all time but he felt he was good enough at Beyblading.

"Dante come on! I won't have you be late." His mother called from the hall.

"Alright I'm coming." He called back, grabbed his bag and left the house.

Dante arrived at the school 15 minutes later. He hesitated to get out of the car.

"Its going to be ok Dante. Now remember go straight to the office to get your schedule and locker. I won't be able to pick you up after school so you'll have to walk."She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss and a hug.

"Ok I'll see you later then." Dante half smiled and got out off the car. He watched as his mother drove away. He had to force himself to stay put and not run after her. When the car was completely out of sight he took a deep breath then turned around to head into the school.

Once inside he found the office pretty easily. The secretary give him all the information he needed. She told him to wait in the office as a student was coming to show him around. While waiting Dante looked at his schedule for the year. He groaned when he saw he had double chemistry first thing. Suddenly he heard a loud crash in hallway. He looked out to see a few people on the floor with their belongings everwhere.

"Sorry bout that! I'm in a hurry!" A kid with blue hair said. When he turned around he locked eyes with Dante and smiled. "You must be the new kid!" He exclaimed. "I'm Tyson and this is my best friend Max." Tyson said pointing to the blond haired boy next to him.

"Umm hi, I'm Dante.." Dante recognised both of them. Their from the team Bladebreakers and are also the current world champions.

"First lets show you around then. I see you got your schedule so lets go find your locker!" Tyson said running off.

"Umm sorry about him. He gets excited easily!" Max laughed.

"I see that." Dante replied following them to the lockers.

"So whats your locker number?" Tyson asked.

"Umm its 458." Dante replied.

"Cool your right over there then." Max pointed over to a row of lockers. Dante's jaw dropped when he saw who was standing near his locker. The most feared team in Beyblade the Blitzkrieg Boys. The Russian bladers nobody would dare cross.

"Are you alright? You look quite pale," Max asked.

"Maybe we should bring him to the nurse." Tyson suggested.

"Umm no I'm fine. Do you guys know where the chemistry lab is?" Dante asked trying to calm himself.

"We'll take you there after you go to your locker." Max smiled.

"I don't need to use my locker at the moment.." Dante didn't want to be a target of the Blitzkrieg Boys on his first day of school.

"Okay then lets go." They both smiled at him and headed in the direction of the stairs.

_**Few Hours Later**_

It was finally lunch time. Classes had gone okay for Dante so far. Tyson and Max told him to wait at the bottom of the stairs so he could eat lunch with them. Both of them had been so nice to him all day. Showing him to each of his classes and helping him out.

"Dante!" Tyson screamed from the top of the stairs. He ran down with Max close behind him. "Hows it going buddy?" He smiled.

"Okay I guess."

"Thats great, now lets head to the canteen I'm starving." Tyson moaned.

They headed into the canteen and queued for their lunch. Once they got everything Tyson and Max walked towards a table with a group of people sitting at it.

"Guys this Dante, he justed started here today." Tyson informed the group.

"Its nice to meet you Dante, I'm Rei." A boy with raven coloured hair that fell to his ankles smiled. "This is Kenny." He pointed to the boy sitting across from him. He was short with dark brown hair and glasses. "This Daichi." He continued on pointing to the younger boy with red hair, who was shovelling food into his mouth."

"nom nom...Hi...nom nom." Daichi said inbetween mouthfuls of food.

"Thats sooo disgusting Daichi!" A girl sitting at the end of the table exclaimed. She has long brown wavey hair that stopped halfway down her back. "I'm Callie by the way." She smiled at him. Dante smiled at all of them and said hi back.

"Where's everyone else." Max questioned.

"I think their still getting food." Callie answered him. Just as soon as she did a few more people arrived at the table.

"Hey guys!" Max exclamied. Dante looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and a guy with grey and black hair approching them. "Dante this is Hilary and Kai." Max told him. Kai mumbled some sort of greeting and sat down next to Rei. Hilary on the other hand started to question the poor boy, wanting to know every last detail about him.

"MY FRIENDS!" A loud cheerful voice exclaimed. Dante turned around to find the owner of the voice and was shocked to find it belonged to no other than Tala Valkov, leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He skipped over to the table followed closely by the rest of his team. They all sat down at the end of the table next to Callie.

"Dante this is Tala." Hilary said pointing to the red head. "The guy with blond hair is Spencer, the guy with gray hair sitting next to Callie is Bryan and finally the short guy is Ian. Guys this is Dante, he just moved here." Hilary introduced them.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Ian shouted.

"Yeah right." Bryan snorted.

"мудак." Ian said under his breath.

"What did you just call me!?"

"Bryan let it go." Callie said.

"But he started it!" Bryan moaned.

"Just let it go!" Callie warned him.

"Fine but your dead when I get home shrimp!" Bryan shot a cold killer glare at Ian.

"Soo Dante what do you think of the school?" Tala asked. Dante froze when he heard Tala's voice. The Blitzkrieg Boys scared him to dead. Dante hesitated before answering him.

"Umm..well I guess its okay. It's kinda like how I imagined it."

"Imagined it?" Tala questioned.

"Well...um...I was homeschooled until now." Dante felt himself going red.

"Really!" Tala couldn't believe it neither could the others at the table. This caused Dante to feel even more embarrassed. Callie noticed this and decided to take the attention off him.

"So have you guys heard anything about the blowout yet?" Callie asked.

"Nope not yet but I say we will soon." Hilary said.

"Blow..out?" Dante said with a confused face.

"The blowout is the start of year party held by the popular kids. Everyones invited which sounds strange I know. Its not really that great but its a thing everyone is expected to attend." Rei filled him in.

"Oh." Was all Dante managed to say. Before anymore could be said the bell went signalling the end of lunch.

"Ugh already!" Moaned Tyson. "I haven't finished eating yet!"

"Yeah me neither!" Daichi said annoyed.

"Are you guys ever full?" Kai asked. It was the first time he spoke all lunch.

"Come on you two we have class. Will we all meet up outside the school to walk home together?" Hilary asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to their classes.

When the final bell rang everyone ran out off the classrooms as fast as they could. Dante headed to his locker for the first time all day. He was relieved that none of the Blitzkrieg Boys were there. He opened it, put in the books he didn't need and headed out front to meet the others. Once outside he saw the group standing around talking.

"Dante!" Max smiled when he saw him. "How did you find the day overall?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He half smiled.

"Well I think everyones here so lets head off." Hilary announced.

"So Dante where do you live?" Callie asked.

"Oh...in Summerfield."

"Really! I live near there and so does Rei." She smiled at him as did Rei.

"Guys come on! Lets ask him more interesting questions. For example did you see any girls that caught your attention?" Tala smirked.

"Seriously Tala..." Callie replied annoyed.

"What I want to know. So did you?"

"Umm...no not really." Dante answered back nervously.

"Aww well inform us when you do." Tala smiled which Dante found weird. He never thought he would see the cold blader smile.

"Max, Tyson, Daichi you guys wanna head to the arcade?" Ian asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Tyson yelled startling by-passers.

"Alright then lets go!" Ian shouted running off with Tyson and Daichi right behind him.

"Dante do you want to come aswell?" Max asked.

"Um..no thanks. I'm kinda tried."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Max said before running after the others.

"Their like small children." Hilary sighed.

The rest of the group continued walking together until they came to a crossroad.

"Well we're off." Tala said. "So we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you then, have a nice day." Hilary smiled at them.

"Bryan whenever your ready...we're not all waiting for you." Tala teased. Dante looked over at Bryan and found him kissing Callie. They quickly pulled away when they heard Tala. When Callie saw that the whole group were looking at them, she turned as red as a tomato.

"Я люблю тебя." Bryan whispered to her.

"Я тоже тебя люблю." Callie whispered back. Bryan then went to join the rest of his team and headed down the left road of the crossroad.

"Looks like you were enjoying that." Hilary chuckled which caused Callie go even redder which she didn't think was possible. "Well we have to get going, so we'll see ye tomorrow."

"Bye guys." Rei smiled at Hilary and Kenny. "And then there where three." Rei looked at both his companions and noticed Dante had a confused look on his face. "You ok there Dante." Rei asked.

"Callie...Bryan..." Dante replied.

"I know most people find it weird that we're dating since Bryan is known to be quite cold and emotionless but he's only really like that blading." Callie said.

"Oh...sorry." Dante quickly apologized.

"What are you sorry for? I don't mind people asking me about Bryan." She smiled which made Dante feel a little better.

Dante arrived home to an empty house. He learn't some things about Callie and Ray and in turn they found out stuff about him. Dante was quite happy about how his first day of school went.

His mother returned home a couple of hours after him.

"How did today go?" She asked him.

"It went okay. Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Thats great. Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah I did."

"Really!?" She didn't mean to sound so surprised but she was glad he did. She was worried he would be on his own for the day. "Thats great sweetie."

"Yeah their really nice. I have homework to do." With that he left and went up to his room.

_**Russian Translations:**_

_**мудак - **__asshole._

_**Я люблю тебя - **__I love you._

_**Я тоже тебя люблю - **__I love you too._

_**This is my first fanfiction so I hope its ok. Sorry if its a bit boring but I promise it will get better!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Beyblade.**_

Dante woke up early the next day. He threw on his uniform, grabbed his books and bag then headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Your up early." His mother said.

"I'm walking to school with Rei and Callie." Dante told her while getting a bowl and pouring cereal into it.

"Its great that you have some friends. I can't wait to meet them." His mom smiled and started blabbling on about when she was in high school, Dante wasn't paying attention.

Soon as he finished breakfast there was a knock on the door. Before Dante's mom could answer it he threw on his coat and ran to the door.

"See you later mom." He called up the stairs.

"Okay, have a nice day." She called back.

"Hey Dante, ready to go?" Rei smiled when Dante opened the door.

"Yeah lets go."

_**Lunch Time**_

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Tyson screamed running down the hall towards the canteen with Max and Dante right behind him.

"He really loves food doesn't he?" Dante was suddenly realising the rumors about Tyson eating like a pig were true.

"Yeah it's crazy really. He eats so much and is still so skinny, not fair really!" Max laughed.

As the day before the rest of the group were sitting at the same table in the same places.

"Rumor has it that Princess Ming-Ming and her followers will be handing out invitions today at lunch for the blowout." Tala informed the group.

"I couldn't care less about that stupid party." Hilary spat.

"You just don't want to go because it will be held at Ming-Mings place." Callie said.

"And your point is?"

"You hate her so thats why your all 'Fuck that party it's lame'. Your like this every year and every year you end up going to it." Callie smirked.

Hilary shot her a dirty look and stopped moaning.

"Hey guys." Ian said sitting down next to Tala. "What are you staring at?" He asked Callie who was staring at what was in his hands.

"Why do you have a Home Ec book?" She questioned.

"...um...I...well..." Ian tried to come up with a good excuse so his team mates wouldn't laugh at him.

"Hahahahah I don't believe!" Bryan, Spencer and Tala started laughing.

"Too late!" Ian groaned to himself.

"Seriously dude! Why Home Ec?" Spencer asked after they finally stopped laughing.

"I wanted to try something different and I wanted to learn how to cook." Ian told them. Before he could go on Mathilda came over to the table.

"Hey Ian." The pink haired blader smiled.

"Oh Mathilda hi."

"I just wanted to remind you that it's our cooking class in Home Ec tomorrow so you don't forget to bring in the ingredients."

"Oh yeah how could I forget. I'm really excited for it!" He smiled and mentally cursed himself because he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Bryan or Tala.

"Great so am I. Well I'll see you later then. Bye." Mathilda smiled once more which caused Ian to blush.

"So thats why you do Home Ec." Callie smirked.

"What?" Ian said snapping out of his daydream.

"You like Mathilda!"

"WHAT" No way!" Ian started to go red.

"Then why do you look like a tomato?" Tala laughed.

"Wouldn't they be so cute together!" Callie smiled at Tala.

"Would you two shut up!" Ian snapped.

While Callie and Tala annoyed Ian by fangirling about how cute he and Mathilda would be together, the rest of the group watched as Ming-Ming went around handing out her invitions.

"Looks like she'll be at our table next." Rei said.

"Great!" Hilary said sarcastically. "I really wish she would just..."

"Hil shhhh, she's coming over!" Max warned her.

"Hello!" Ming-Ming smiled. "I'm here to give you all invites to my party that will be held this Saturday at mine." She looked at everyone at the table and noticed Dante. "Well I don't believe we are met before. I'm Ming-Ming." She held out her hand.

Dante took it and shook it. "I'm Dante, nice to met you."

"Well I hope you can make Dante." She winked at him then walked off with her followers close behind.

"She seems nice, Hilary why do you hate her so much?" Dante asked.

"You seriously don't believe her do you? Thats all an act! She a complete bitch! You have to watch yourself around her Dante." Hilary warned him.

_**After School**_

Dante meet up with the group outside and walked home with them just like the day before.

"So are we all going to Kai's on Saturday to get ready for the blowout?" Max asked.

"Hey why do we always have to go to my place?" Kai questioned annoyed.

"Because you have the biggest place, duh!" Tala reminded him. "Plus it pisses you off...ouch! What the hell Kai?!" Kai hit Tala on the back of the head.

"Hn." Came his reply.

While the rest of the group made plans for the weekend, Ian couldn't get his mind off Mathilda.

"Stupid Tala and Callie! I don't like her, we just got partnered together for Home Ec. Why do I keep thinking about her?" Ian thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was and was shocked to find the person he was just thinking about.

"I thought it was you. I was wondering if you wanted to go ingredient shopping with me." Mathilda smiled.

"Well...I...um...maybe...if..." Ian started.

"Why he would love too!" Tala interupted.

"Here's some money, go have fun with Mathilda." Spencer smirked at him.

Ian shot Tala and Spencer both death glares which they just ignored it.

"See yeah later Ian." Bryan smirked.

"Wonderful their all in on it." Ian moaned to himself.

"Did you say something?" Mathilda asked.

"Nope, how about we get going." Ian smiled at her.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Ian arrived home with his shopping. He couldn't stop smiling because he had an amazing time with Mathilda.

"How was your date with Mathilda?" Callie asked.

"It wasn't a date!" Ian stated.

"Sure it wasn't!" Callie sang.

"Theres dinner in the microwave for you." Spencer told him.

"Oh I'm ok, Mathilda and I got something to eat." Ian cursed himself when he finished talking.

Both Tala and Callie jumped up from the couch and started questioning him.

"I told you it was a date!" Callie smiled. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Well we just learn't alot about each other." Ian started blushing thinking back.

"Hahaha he's blushing!" Both Bryan and Spencer started laughing.

"Hey! I do recall when you started dating Callie that you were like this!" Ian spat back.

"Awww really Bryan! Thats soo cute." Callie ran over him and kissed him. Bryan smirked at Ian which pissed Ian off.

"You have to ask her out!" Tala shouted.

"WHAT? Tala I can't!" Ian freaked out.

"No ifs, buts or maybes. You two will be together." Tala smiled and went off to come up with a plan.

"Aren't any of you going to stop him?" Ian begged the others.

"Nope!" They said in unison.

"Perfect just freaking perfect!" Ian sulked off to his bedroom.

_**Hope this chapter is okay :) I promise it will get more exciting soon! Reviews would be nice but please no flames! If theres any pairing that you would like me to include please let me know ^_^ I'm having trouble putting people together! Also I realise Ian and Mathilda is a weird pairing but I just thought it would be cute ^_^ Thanks for reading :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Beyblade.**_

Ian closed his locker and sighed. He had been up half the night listening to Tala come up with crazy ideas to ask Mathilda out.

"Come on its not that hard!" Ian mimicked Tala. He kept repeating that over and over last night.

"Heyo shrimp!" Tala sang walking down the hall, followed by Bryan and Spencer. "Ready to ask Mathilda?"

"No." Ian said leaning against the lockers.

"Come on! Its not..."

"Tala would you shut the hell up!" Ian shouted then stormed off.

"Whoa, what did ye do to piss Ian off?" Callie asked when she reached them. She had heard Ian shouting and saw him march off as she walked to her locker.

"Tala kept him up half the night trying to come up with ways he could ask Mathilda out." Spencer informed her.

"Why don't you just let him ask her in his own time. He's clearly nervous so you shouldn't rush or force him."

"Awww but I just want to help." Tala moaned.

"I know but just leave him alone."

"Callie, I..."

"Tala I mean it!" Callie warned him.

"Fine!" Tala admitted defeat. Just then the bell went.

"What do you guys have now?" Spencer asked.

"Double biology, what about ye?" Tala said.

"Double chemistry." Bryan groaned.

"Have fun!" Callie and Tala laughed. "We'll see you guys at lunch."

Before Callie could walk off Bryan grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips onto hers. When Bryan pulled away he smirked at her and walked off with Spencer to their class. Callie just stood there shocked but smiling. Bryan always surprised her like this at times.

"Hello! Earth to Callie, we're going to be late." Tala brought her back to reality.

"Oh, right, yeah, coming." Callie said walking towards Tala.

_**Meanwhile**_

After Ian stormed off, he decided to head to his first class which was double Home Ec. When he turned down the hall, he spotted Mathilda sitting outside the kitchen. Ian was hoping to turn around and walk away as she hadn't seen him.

"Ian hi!" Mathilda smiled. "Excited for our first cooking class?"

Too late, Ian thought.

"Yeah I can't wait." He tried his best to sound excited but failed.

"Are you ok? You sound and look a little down." She asked looking concerned.

"Its nothing really. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Ian forced a smile.

Mathilda didn't question Ian further. They continued chatting until class started. Ian got out of his bad mood and forgot all about what happened that morning when they started cooking. He and Mathilda decided to make chocolate brownies with white chocolate chunks. They both had a lot of fun making them and even more fun eating them. Ian was really enjoying all the time he got to spend with Mathilda.

" Hey Ian." Mathilda asked while cleaning up their cooking unit.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, well I really enjoyed shopping and having dinner with you yesterday. I was kinda hoping we could do it again sometime."

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mathilda was asking him out!

"Yeah that would be awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Great I'll let you know when a day would suit." She smiled finishing off the cleaning.

After class Ian went to tell the others his news. As he approached his locker, he spotted his friends talking there. Tala noticed the huge grin plastered all over his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tala questioned.

"I've got a date with Mathilda." Ian said then walked off to tell Max and the rest of the group. Ian was so happy he wanted to scream it from the roof of the school. This was his first proper date with a girl afterall.

"See I told you not to interfere." Callie smirked at Tala.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Tala waved it off.

_**Later that day**_

By now the whole group knew of Ian's date with Mathilda.

"God everyone seems to be getting together. Wheather its people in our group or others. Wish I could be with someone." Tala thought to himself.

He was in Russian class along with Kai, Bryan and Spencer. They didn't really do much in the class just passed notes to each other to kill time. The teacher gave up asking them questions since they would just insult him in Russian.

Tala passed Kai a note.

_**Will I ever find someone who loves me?**_

"Great." Kai thought to himself. "He's in one of his moods again." Kai groaned.

_**Why are you asking such a stupid question?**_

_**Because everyone has someone and I don't!**_

Kai gave Tala a confused look.

_**What are you on about? Not everyone has someone. Look at our group, theres only two couples and if it all works between Ian and Matilda then there will be three.**_

Class had ended before Tala could write a reply to Kai.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked sounding worried.

"I just don't want to be single." Tala sighed.

"Well stop moaning about it and go do something about your singleness!" Kai laughed. Tala really could be an idiot at times. "So do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Yeah I kinda..." Before Tala could finish his sentence, he had banged into someone and fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with Miguel. He was right on top of Tala.

"I'm so sorry Tala!" Miguel apologized. "I should have been watching where I was going." He said while helping Tala up.

"No...its...um...fine." Tala stuttered. He could feel a blush crawling up his neck.

"Look sorry again Tala." Miguel said and walked off.

"So you have a crush on Miguel." Kai smirked.

"What! No way!"

"Tala I've known you too long. Don't pull that act. I know you like him."

"Fine yes its Miguel." Tala mumbled out.

"So do I need to keep you up half the night thinking up of ways to ask him out." Kai laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Now you know how Ian felt this morning." Kai smirked. Tala didn't say anything and continued walking to his next class.

_**After School**_

"Dudes! What are we doing about the blowout?" Tyson asked.

"Well I assume we're going to Kai's to get ready then stay the night at his. Of course if thats ok with you Kai." Hilary said sweetly.

"It doesn't matter how much I object, your all still going to show up at mine."

"Yaaaay! Kai's okay with it." Tyson sang.

"So what time should we head over to yours, Kai?" Max asked.

"I don't mind...five-ish?"

"Its agreed! We'll be there at five." Hilary smiled.

"Max."

"Yeah Dante."

"Where does Kai live?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you wouldn't know. How about my dad drops you there with me." Max offered.

"Yeah that would great, thanks." Dante smiled. "Also whats the best thing to wear to these kind of events?"

"How about I come over to yours some day after school and help you pick an outfit?"

"Sounds good."

_**Later on**_

Callie was in her bedroom studying when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Max.

"Hey Maxie! Whats up?"

"Not much really, just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you think it would be a good idea to ask Mariam out?"

**Sorry for it being so boring! I'm going to move on the blowout on the next chapter so hopefully it will improve. I'm also going to include Dante more in this story since it's kinda meant to be about him! Reviews would be awesome. Thanks ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I realised in the pervious chapters that I never said how old the characters where and what year in high school they were in so I've decided to do that out now. **_

_**Dante - 15, Sophomore. **_

_**Max - 15, Sophomore.**_

_**Tyson - 15, Sophomore. **_

_**Tala - 17, Senior.**_

_**Callie - 17, Senior. **_

_**Bryan - 18, Senior.**_

_**Spencer - 18, Senior. **_

_**Kai - 17, Senior.**_

_**Rei - 16, Junior. **_

_**Daichi - 14, Freshmen.**_

_**Kenny - 14, Freshmen. **_

_**Ian- 15, Sophomore.**_

_**Mariam - 16, Junior. **_

_**Mathilda - 15, Sophomore.**_

_**Miguel - 16, Junior. **_

_**Hilary - 15, Sophomore.**_

_**Julia - 15, Sophomore. **_

_**Raul- 15, Sophomore.**_

_**When there are new characters added I'll do out ages for them too. **_

"Hello Callie." Mr Tate smiled.

"Hey." Callie smiled back.

"Max is upstairs in his room. Changed the weekly hangout to tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Yeah well we're all staying at Kai's tomorrow night and it would be weird not having our hangout!"

"Thats true you two have yet to miss one. I'm going to go order some pizza so I'll talk to you later." Mr Tate smiled going into the kitchen.

Callie and Max have been friends for years. Every Saturday for as long as they can remember, they would have a sleepover. Max dubbed it the weekly hangout. Max was afraid this would change once Callie started dating Bryan but luckly it didn't. Callie made it clear to Bryan how important her friendship with Max was. She was worried Max and Bryan wouldn't get on but she's glad they do. Callie will never forget when she first told Max about Bryan.

_**Flashback**_

"Callie!" Max exclaimed when Callie walked into his room.

"Maxie!" Callie laughed.

"Hows high school going?"

"It's going good. I actually have something to tell you."

"Your dating someone aren't you!" Max smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Come on Cals, your a high schooler! It was going to happen sooner or later. Sooooo whats he like?"

"Well he's really nice and sweet. We get on great together. You actually know him." Callie smiled.

"Really! Who is he?" Max asked.

Callie took a deep breath. "It's Bryan...from The Blitzkrieg Boys."

Max's face dropped. "WHAT! Callie...you can't be serious!"

"Max, look he's really nice. He's completely different than the person you know. He's nothing like when he blades!"

"Did they force you to date him?" Max asked getting angry. "Cause if they did..."

"Max! No they didn't I chose to go out with him."

"But...it's The Blitzkrieg Boys..."

"Maxie, if I didn't want to go out with Bryan then I wouldn't. You know me better than anyone. I'm not like that."

"If he or any of the others hurt you in anyway..."

"I'll tell you and you can kill them for me." Callie finished for Max.

**End Flashback**

Callie walked into Max's room and found him standing infront of his wardrobe.

"Hey." She said.

"Heyo!" Max said cheerily turning around. "I haven't a clue what to wear tomorrow!" He moaned.

"Max you have loads of clothes! Don't worry I'll help you find something."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Max smiled hugging Callie while jumping up and down. "Thank you Callie!"

"Hmmm lets see." Callie started pulling out various tops, pants, shirts and jackets. "This and this work but I think this really suits you." Max just smiled as he watched Callie work her magic. She loves dress people. She picks out clothes for The Blitzkrieg Boys to wear at tournaments.

"I got it!" Callie exclaimed startling Max who fell off the bed. "Sorry Maxie! But I did just find you the perfect outfit. Here go try it on." She smiled handing him a bundle of clothes.

When Max came out of the bathroom, Callie gasped. Max looked amazing in pair of grey skinny jeans, white t-shirt, orange jacket and black Converse.

"Max you look awesome! Marium is going to love you. She won't be able to keep her hands off you." Callie winked.

"Thanks Callie, your the best!" Max smiled.

"Guys pizzas here." Mr Tate shouted up the stairs.

"Last one downstairs is a rotten egg." Max laughed running out of his room.

"MAXIE! You have to keep your outfit clean!" Callie nagged him.

**The Next Day**

Dante woke up early. He was excited about the blowout tonight but was also nervous. He was never at a party before so he didn't know what to do. Dante was afraid he would be left alone sitting in a cornor watching everyone else have fun. His mother was also worried this would happen too.

"What time is Max collecting you at?" His mother asked.

"At four, do you think my outfits ok?" Dante asked sounding nervous.

"Dante your outfit is fine. Callie and Max helped you pick it and they both said you looked great in it. Don't get yourself all worked up over this party. You'll be fine."

"But what if I'm left alone."

"You won't be, You have great friends who will stay with for the night and keep you company all night." His mother ressured him. "I have to go to work but I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun at the party and remember don't worry!" She smiled at him and left the house.

Dante was in his bedroom when there was a knock on the door. He grabbed his stuff and ran downstairs.

"Hey Dante! Ready to go?" Max asked when Dante opened the door. Dante nodded in reply and locked the door. Dante put his bag into the boot and got into the car. Rei and Callie were sitting in the back of the car.

"Right thats everyone, so lets go." Mr Tate said.

It took over an hour to get to Kai's.

"I didn't realise Kai lived so far away." Dante said.

"Yeah but the Hiwatari estate is huge. It wouldn't really fit in the town." Rei chuckled.

Dante couldn't get over how huge Kai's house actually was. There was a long driveway up to the house with fields of grass all around the house. When Dante got out of the car he was greeted by a butler who started taking their bags into the house.

"Should we help him?" Dante asked.

"No he actually gets annoyed if you do that." Rei replied.

"Master Kai and your friends are in the game room." The butler told them.

They all nodded and thanked him then headed inside. Inside the house was just as impressive as the outside. There was large marble staircase in the middle of the hall. As Rei led them to the game room, Dante still couldn't get over Kai's mansion. Callie, Max and Rei couldn't help but laugh at Dante's facial expressions. Everyone was the same the first time they were in Kai's house. The games room was massive with a cinema size screen on one wall which Tyson, Ian and Daichi were playing X-Box on. Max ran over to join them, Callie and Rei went over to Bryan, Spencer, Tala and Kai who were sitting on beanbags on the other side of the room.

"Dante!" Hilary smiled at him. "Come join me and Kenny."

"Hey." He smiled at them.

"So what do you think of Kai's house?" Hilary asked.

"It's impressive and really big!"

"Haha I know right! Kai is so lucky."

"Is this everyone who's joining us?"

"No Julia, Raul and Mathilda are also coming." Hilary said.

"Wait...WHAT! Mathilda is coming here! Since when? She said nothing to me! TALA, CALLIE! I'm going to KILL YE!" Ian shouted and stormed over to them.

"What are you on about? I didn't know she was coming." Callie said.

"Then it must have been YOU!" Ian looked straight at Tala. "I told you to stay out of my love life!"

"Actually Ian, I invited her." Hilary admitted.

"Why would you do that!"

"Cause if your going to be dating her then she should get to know us better." Hilary smiled.

"At least give me a warning next time ok!" Ian said then went back to his game.

When the others arrived they all decided to change into their outfits for the party. The girls all went into one room to help each other with their hair and make-up. While the guys changed in different rooms. As usual all the guys were ready first and they were waiting for the girls so they could leave. Hilary was the first to appear. She was wearing a grey dress with black poka dots with a pink belt and black pumps. Tyson couldn't believe how beautiful Hilary looked.

"Close your mouth Tyson, your catching flies!" Max laughed. "You know you should just tell her how you feel."

"I know but I think it would be weird. What if she didn't feel the same way, then it would be awkward. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

It was driving Tyson mad that he couldn't tell Hilary how he felt. He hated seeing her flirt with other guys and when guys hit on her. From the moment he saw how pretty Hilary looked tonight, he knew every guy would be all over her. The thought made Tyson's blood boil.

"Are you sure about going to this party? I don't mind staying here with you." Max asked noticing that Tyson was getting annoyed.

"No I'll be fine, thanks Max." Tyson smiled.

"No problem." Max smiled back.

Next to appear was Julia and Callie. Julia wore a red dress with black lace. While Callie had on a short cream dress.

"You three look AMAZING!" Tala exclaimed when he saw them. "Bryan get over here and tell your girlfriend how hot she looks."

"She looks ok at best." Bryan smirked and wrapped his arms around Callie's waist. "You do look amazing." He whispered in her ear.

"Where's Mathilda?" Tala asked.

"I'm here."

Everyone turned around to see Mathilda wearing a white dress that was short in the front and long in the back. A range of "wows" and "whoas" could be heard around the room.

"Mathilda, wow you look great." Ian smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She joked.

"Right now that's everyone ready, lets get going." Rei said.

**At The Party**

Everyone piled out of Kai's limo and started heading towards the front door. Dante couldn't believe how huge Ming-Ming's house was. Granted it was no where near the size of Kai's but it was still impressive. Dante started to wonder if most people at BBA High lived in enormous houses. When they got inside the group spilt up. Tyson and Daichi headed straight for the kitchen. Tala grabbed Callie's hand and led her into the sitting room. Bryan and Spencer followed which left Dante on his own as he couldn't see the others went so he decided to go follow Tala and the others. He found them sitting in the cornor of the crowded room. Callie spotted Dante and gestured for him to come join them.

"Here you can have my seat." Callie said.

"Where will you sit?" Dante asked.

"On Bryan's lap."

The five of them sat around talking when a song came on that Tala started to fanboy about.

"I LOVE this song!" He exclaimed.

"What song is it?" Dante asked unfamilar with it.

"Hot mess by Cobra Starship. Callie, Dante we HAVE to go dance right now!" Tala said standing up, pulling both Callie and Dante up in the process.

"Okay, okay!" Callie admitted defeat.

"I don't really dance." Dante said sitting back down.

"But..." Tala started with his puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Tala, if he doesn't want to then we should respect his wishes. We'll see you guys in a few minutes." Callie smiled.

With that they headed out to the dancefloor. Dante noticed that neither Bryan nor Spencer went with them.

"You guys not going to dance?" He asked them.

"We don't dance." Spencer told him and Bryan nodded in agreement.

Dante watched as Tala and Callie danced. They seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Dante wished he could more confident and be able to dance like them but he wasn't. It was something Dante saw never changing. Callie and Tala appeared back once the song ended.

"You two have fun?" Bryan asked.

"Yup that is offically mine and Callie's song." Tala said cheerily.

"Hey guys! So glad that you could make it." Ming-MIng said with some of the words slurred. It was clear she was already drunk.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Dante! I'm so happy you came. There are tons of people I want you to meet." She said pulling his arm. Dante looked at the others unsure of what to do.

"She's actually quite nice drunk if you did want to go with her. She's nothing like when she's in school." Tala whispered to him.

So Dante willingly went with Min-Ming. Callie decided to move to Dante's now unoccupied seat. As she went to stand up, she felt a pair of hands pull her back.

"Where do you think your going?" Bryan asked.

"I was going to sit on Dante's chair as I thought it was getting annoying that I was sitting on you." Callie replied.

"No it wasn't. Besides I like having you this close to me." Bryan smiled leaning in to kiss Callie.

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" Tala groaned.

"Then stop watching us!" Bryan said then continued to kiss Callie.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you two play tonsil tennis." Tala got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Callie burst out laughing when he left. "Did he actually just say tonsil tennis!"

**Elsewhere**

Dante was being dragged around the house by Ming-Ming meeting different people from the school. He had met more of the Beyblading teams such as the rest of Bega and Barthez Battalion, White Tiger X, Saint Shields, PPB All Starz and The Majestics. Ming-Ming actually wasn't being a bitch to the people she talked to. Tala was right after all, she was way nicer drunk. As Ming-MIng talked to King and Queen, Dante looked around the kitchen. He spotted Tyson and Daichi consuming all the food while Hilary and Julia watched them in disgust. He also spotted Kai and Rei talking to one another. He noticed how different Kai was around Rei. He almost looked happy with him. Before Dante could observe more people, Ming-Ming started dragging him around again.

"Poor Dante, having to listen to Ming-Ming and her bullshit." Hilary said to Julia.

"I know right! How can anyone put up with someone so annoying. Well then again you do put up with Tyson." Julia laughed "What will it be like when you guys are dating."

"Will you shut up! He's right over there. He might hear you." Hilary blushed.

"Aww your so cute. You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah but I know he doesn't like me back." Hilary said with a sad look.

"Now how the hell do you know that?! Have you asked him?"

"No way, it's just..."

"Your just afraid of rejection. You do realise he'll never see that you like him. He's a guy after all. They don't pick up on hints!"

"I know. Maybe one day I'll get the courage to actually tell him." Hilary said.

Max was searching all over the house for Mariam but couldn't find her. He went into the sitting room where he spotted Callie, Bryan and Spencer.

"Do you guys know where Mariam is?" He asked them.

"I think I saw her go upstairs." Callie replied.

"Awesome! Ok thanks."

"Maxie, good luck!" Callie smiled. Max nodded and returned the smiled.

Max ran up the stairs. Feelings of excitement and nervousness ran though him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a familiar laugh. Max followed the laugh inorder to find the owner. As he turned the cornor he saw Mariam's long blue hair which made him smile. He was about to call out to her when he saw Michael.

"Michael stop! We'll get caught." Mariam laughed.

"Come on baby, nobodys gonna know." Michael said leading her into one of the bedrooms.

Max couldn't believe it. What was Mariam doing with Michael of all people! He wanted to stop it but he couldn't. He felt his eyes filling up with tears. He turned around and legged it down the stairs and outside. Callie had spotted Max and followed him outside. As Callie suddenly got up without saying anything, Bryan and Spencer went after her. When Callie got outside she found Max on his hands and knees sobbing.

"Max, whats wrong?"

Max ignored Callie so she went over and bent down infront of him. She lifted his chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"Tell me what happened. She didn't turn you down like a complete bitch did she?!"

Max just shook his head, tears still falling down his face. Callie knew she wasn't going to get much out of him.

"Do you want to go back to Kai's?" Callie asked softly. Max nodded his head.

"Okay I'll go tell the others that your not feeling well and I'm going to take you back to Kai's."

Callie helped Max stand up and told him to wait there. Before she went back inside she gave Max a hug and kissed his forehead. As she walked towards the front door she noticed Bryan and Spencer standing there.

"Is he ok?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going back with him to Kai's."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bryan said.

"Nah it's fine if you guys want to stay."

"NO!" Bryan and Spencer said in unison.

"Okay I'll go tell the others we're leaving." Callie laughed. "Will ye keep an eye on Max."

"Sure." Bryan smiled.

Callie went into the kitchen where she found Kai and Rei talking.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Rei smiled and Kai nodded.

"Bryan, Spencer and I are going to take Max back to Kai's house as he's not feeling well."

"That's fine, is Max alright?" Rei asked looking concerned.

"He'll be fine after some sleep I say."

"Take the limo back jsut make sure he comes back for us." Kai said. "We'll see you guys later than."

"Okay thanks guys!" See you later, bye." Callie smiled.

Callie headed back outside and found Bryan leaning up against the backdoor of the limo.

"Spencer and Max are inside. Ready to go?"

"Yup I told Rei and Kai we're leaving."

Bryan opened the door and gestured for Callie to go first. Once they were inside the limo headed back to the Hiwatari estate.

_**Sorry for taking soooooooooo long to update! I had loads of exams but I'll be able to update more often now that I'm done school ^_^ Reviews would be awesome and thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy ^_^**_

_**I don't own Beyblade! Though I wish I did :D**_

Max woke up the next day slightly confused. It took him a few seconds to remember that he was at Kai's. When he sat up he noticed that his pillow was stained from all the crying he had done last night. Max let out a low growl when he thought back to the events of the pervious night.

"Damn Michael." He muttered to himself. Max got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were swollen, red and puffy. He couldn't let the others see him like this. Max decided to take a shower in the hopes his eyes would return to normal.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Max was showered, dressed and feeling much better. His eyes were still a bit puffy and red but they looked much better than before. As Max fixed his hair there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Max said.

Max turned around and was relieved to see it was Callie.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice filled with concerned.

"Much better than last night but still pissed off."

"What actually happened Maxie?" Callie asked sitting down on the bed. Max knew that no matter how much he said he didn't want to talk about it, Callie wouldn't take no for an answer. She was very stubborn that way.

Max sighed, sat down beside her and explained about Michael and Mariam.

"Maxie I'm sooo sorry." Callie said pulling Max into a hug when he finished talking. "I didn't think she would be one to go after Michael."

"Neither did I." Max said looking down. "Thank you."

"Huh...what for?" Callie asked confused.

"For looking after me last night. Taking me home, comforting me and listening to me. I'm sorry I ruined your night also Bryan and Spencers."

"Max I'm always going to look out for you. Your like my little brother." Callie smiled. "And you didn't ruin our night. The party sucked, Bryan and Spencer were iching to leave." Max smirked. " Now come on, how about we get some food. Plus everyone is worried about you." Callie smiled, standing up and holding out her hand for Max to take.

"Sounds great, I'm starving." Max took her hand and they headed downstairs.

When they walked into the kitchen, Max was tackled to the ground my Tyson.

"MAXIE!" He exclaimed. "I missed you buddy! Are you feeling better?"

Max couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I feel much better now. Did you have fun last night?"

"It was alright. Not really that great."

"You might have enjoyed it more if you didn't spend the whole night eating!" Hilary said.

"Hey! I didn't, Hil stop making up lies." Tyson huffed which started a fight between the two.

"They really need to release their sexual tension." Tala whispered to Callie, Raul and Julia, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm currently working on a plan to get them together." Julia smirked. Before any of three could ask about her plan, a butler appeared.

"Lunch is ready. Please make your way to the dinning room." He said.

They followed the butler to the dinning room and found the rest of their friends. Callie made her way over to Bryan and Spencer.

"Hey hows Max doing?" Bryan asked.

"He's ok, much better than last night."

"What actually happened to him?" Spencer wondered. Both him and Bryan looked at Callie for an answer.

"Umm...I don't know if I should tell you guys or not. Max doesn't really want people knowing." Callie said.

Both Bryan and Spencer just nodded. They knew how loyal Callie was to Max and how she would never do anything to hurt him.

"Max how are you feeling?" Rei asked him, sitting down beside Kai.

"I'm alright. Sorry about making you guys worry." Max apologised.

"That fine buddy as long as your all back to normal!" Tyson gave him a wide smile.

After lunch everyone went back to their rooms to collect their stuff.

"God I can't believe tomorrow is Monday!" Tala groaned. "We have only been back to school a week but it feels like two months."

"At least we have double Russian first thing ." Bryan said which cheered Tala up.

"Bastards." Callie spat.

"Well if someone didn't think she was so awesome and decide to do another lanuage instead then she could have a relaxing morning too!" Tala smirked.

"Callie you speak Russian?" Dante overheard their conversation and couldn't help but ask.

"Yup I lived there when I was small before I moved here." She told him.

"I didn't know you were Russian."

"Well I'm half-Russian. My mom was American. "

"Her dad is Alexander Zharkov. He owns Zharkov Clothes." Tala informed Dante.

"Wait...no way! Thats your father! Thats awesome, I love their clothes." Dante exclaimed.

Callie laughed. "Everyone does. I noticed that your wearing some of his designs. You can meet him when he comes back from Russia."

"Really!? Wow thanks Callie." Dante wanted to hug her but decided against it because he wasn't comfortable with hugging and also Bryan was standing right next to him.

_**Elsewhere**_

Julia and Hilary were packing the rest of their stuff away. Julia kept staring at Hilary and smirking. Hilary finally noticed what she was doing and was getting annoyed.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that!?" She asked.

"No reason." Julia smirked.

"Out with it Julia! I know your planning something."

"What! Little old me...planning something. Really Hilary its like you don't know me at all!" Julia acted all innocent which pissed Hilary off even.

"Fine whatever! If your not going to tell me." Hilary continued with her packing.

"If only you knew the thought going through my head." Julia laughed to herself.

Once everyone had all their belongings, they said their goodbyes and thanked Kai for letting them stay over. When everyone left, Kai closed the front door and sighed.

"Finally, alone at last." He breathed out.

"Hey! Did you already forget about me!" A voice behind him said.

Kai turned around and smiled. "How could I forget about you Kitten." He walked over to Rei and pulled him into a hug. "It's been too long since we got to spend time alone as boyfriend and boyfriend."

"I know but we have all today unless your busy." Rei said really hoping he wasn't annoying Kai. Rei knows how Kai likes to be alone especially after having to deal with Tyson and Co for 24 hours.

"Of course I'm not otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to stay longer." Kai smiled, lifting Rei's chin up with his index finger and placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad." Rei mumbled into the kiss.

_**The Next Day**_

Everyone was talking about the Blowout at the weekend. Most people seemed to have enjoyed the party at Ming-Ming's and made that known to her which of course made her ego grow even more.

"Thank you everyone! I'm really glad you all had a great time." She smiled as she made an announcement at lunch.

"Ugh I wish she would go and die." Hilary muttered.

"I can arrange to have it done." Tala said.

"Well I just wanted to thank you all for attending my party and look forward to more crazy parties throughout the year." Ming-Ming giggled then got down from the table she was standing on.

"Seriously what was the point in that!" Hilary moaned. "Couldn't she have put a message on Facebook or something?"

"Hilary if she did that then we wouldn't hear her beautiful voice and see her sexy self!" Kenny fangirled over Ming-Ming. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kenny shouted.

"Sorry you were talking like a moron!" Hilary stated.

Another thing that people couldn't stop talking about was the fact Michael and Mariam hooked up which of course bugged Max to the core. People should have been talking about them getting together not about that asshole Michael, who seems to ruin his life whenever he could.

"Who would have thought that those two liked each other. Seems like a weird pairing if you ask me." Tala said looking over at the new couple who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Max watched them and sent them daggers. Callie was really worried about Max. He barely spoke all day and now wasn't eating even when she bought him his favourite, noddles with mustard, in order to cheer him up. Callie sighed looking at Maxie. She hated seeing him so upset but everything she tried didn't help him at all.

"Whats wrong?" Bryan asked noticing the sad look on his girlfriends face.

"It's just Max. I'm worried about him. He's so sad and depressed." Callie replied.

"He'll be fine, he's got you looking out for him. Plus I don't really see Michael and Mariam's relationship lasting long. You know what Michael's like. He gets bored easily and moves onto the next girl." Bryan said taking Callie's hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze.

Callie gave him a weak smile. "I know but it kills me to see him like this. I'm afraid he'll do something to hurt himself."

"Don't worry about it. Max is stronger than he looks also I don't see him as the cutting type or anything like that. Just give him time and I'm sure he'll be back to the Max we all know." Bryan reassured Callie.

"Thanks Bryan. Your really the best boyfriend ever." Callie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_**After School**_

Max left school as fast as he could. He just wanted to get home. All day he had seen Michael and Mariam being all lovey dovey. It made him sick. Michael didn't deserve her. He's an awful human being. Always bullying and hurting people. Max knew Mariam was going to get hurt. Michael never stayed with a girl for long and he always broke up with them in the worse ways. His last girlfriend found him in bed with another girl. He just smirked when she walked in. He's a cold heartless bastard.

The minute Max got home he went straight to his room. He was happy he's dad was working late tonight so he could be alone. Callie tried calling him a couple of times but Max wasn't in the mood to talk. He knew she was worried but right now he didn't care. After finishing his homework, he went to get ready for bed. Max walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He went over to the sink, bent down and started feeling around the back of it until he found what he was looking for. He then sat down on the side of the bath. A sharp pain spread through him. He felt great relief when he saw the blood on his wrist and on the knife. This wasn't the first time Max has done this. He had been doing it for years. He was always able to hide the scars from his family and friends. Nobody knew about his cutting not even Callie. He started when he was 12. His mom kept putting off coming to visit him. Max felt like it was his fault, that she didn't want to see him. That he was a burden to her. Cutting helped the pain go away. So he continued, anytime he felt sad, angry or depressed, he cut. Max cleaned himself up, washed the knife and placed it back into it's hiding place. He then wrapped the cut in a bandage, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

_**Hope you are enjoying the story :) Sorry for making Maxie cut himself but I thought it fit well into the story. Reviews would be awesome. Thanks for reading ^_^**_


End file.
